The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens system capable of covering an intermediate telephoto range.
It is highly desirable that a zoom lens covering an intermediate telephoto range and having a zoom ratio of about two be compact for multiuse purposes. In order to miniaturize the overall zoom lens, the refractive power of each individual lens tends to have to be made quite strong or extreme. In prior art lens constructions, in order to avoid this tendency, the number of lenses was undesirably increased as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 51/2383.